


Too Fine a Point

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courting Rituals, F/F, Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant, Picking Flowers, Post-War, Trans Woman Neville Longbottom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Not to put too fine a point on it, but Neville loved Hannah.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Series: August Auction Fics [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Kudos: 9
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Too Fine a Point

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Okay, now it’s three-a-day on Auction. Also as a reminder, I do not change Neville’s name when I make her trans.

(^^)  
 **Too Fine a Point**  
(^^)

Neville entered her greenhouse the same way that she did every morning. She went through the familiar motions of checking each of the beds. She watered the ones that needed it. She did the minimal weeding necessary—not that there ever was much between the wards suppressing weed growth in general and the fact that the greenhouse itself kept out most of the seeds that would grow into weeds. Because it was that time of the month, she also mixed the bone meal and pot ash with the compost before adding the fertilizer to all of the beds.

Then she washed her hands thoroughly before turning back to her beloved sea of green.

It was time.

She picked up a wicker basket lined with finely woven cheesecloth and numerous preservation charms. With her other hand, she picked up her shears. She had removed the ever-sharp charm that it had come with back in the summer after fifth year because it had a way of bruising the plants. So before heading out to do her cutting, she double-checked the edge to verify that it was as sharp as she needed it to be.

It was. Of course, it was. Neville had been planning for this for the last three weeks, just waiting for the blooms to be absolutely perfect.

After all, Hannah deserved the best.

Hannah deserved everything that Neville could give her. She was beautiful both inside and out. She was modest. And while Neville didn’t want to dwell on it too much, Hannah had no problem with how Neville had been mistaken for a boy when she had been born. Too many people had made that a bigger issue than it needed to be. Neville was just thankful for Hannah not being one of those people, for how Hannah loved her for being her.

So Neville had grown the varieties of flowers in the colors needed to let Hannah know exactly how Neville felt about her. Not simply roses or lilies either. Neville had grown things like larkspur and gerbera daisies.

And now she was carefully picking them for Hannah, in the hopes that Hannah would agree to be courted by her. The basket filled quickly with the first load. Neville picked up a second basket that had been similarly prepared and returned to her task. Four baskets later, Neville finally could not harvest any more flowers without risking the plants.

It wasn’t enough to show how much Neville loved Hannah, but it would have to be.

Neville could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Neurodivergent; Gender Bender; Rowl in Her Grave; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); Bucket Listing (Y); Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); In a Flash  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 04  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [962](Appreciative); 365 [207](Modest); Auction [16-2](Gift Fic for Amber); Like a Skyscraper [1-01](Picking Flowers); Pick a Wick [25](Gardening); Build a Better Breakfast [18](Flower Bouquet)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: FaB [3A](Water); Set [4B](Garden/Greenhouse); Hunt [Fa WD](mtf Trans); Chim [Karma](Gender Bend; “Your Arms Feel Like Home” - 3 Doors Down); Ship (Home & Garden)[Su Big](Flowers); TWT (Trans Fem Neville; Post War)[Task 4](Green); Fire [Hard](Orange You Glad?); Garden [Rose Types](Too Fine a Point)  
> Representation(s): Trans Neville/Hannah (Pre-Ship); Neville has anxiety  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Turtle-Duck; Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Car in a Tutu; Clio’s Conclusion; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Wabi Sabi; Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: FR (Satisfaction); SS (Schooner; Seduce)  
> Word Count: 422


End file.
